This invention relates to an equipment for movement on water surface and towless aquatic ski.
Known are equipments for strolling about on water surface and practicing towless aquatic ski sport, which comprise a pair of shoes or integral floating ski, where a user will slip his or her feet in cavities in said shoes, as well as a pair of sticks provided at the bottom with a water impact racket. By these shoes or ski the forward movement or advancement occurs by a strolling about movement similar to walking. Such known equipments suffer from a number of drawbacks. First, such equipments lack in stability, particularly in the presence of wave motion do not allow a proper governability, do not allow to impart a suitable thrust by the sticks, do not allow to use such sticks as connecting means for the shoes to obtain a catamaran structure, particularly useful in case of emergency.